


Потерянная иллюзия свободы

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe, Drama, Empathy, Gen, M/M, Mental Link, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Связь между парой была основой всего общества, а также одновременно и культом. Когда ты выбираешь единожды и навсегда – это, несомненно, очень значимый момент, и просто нельзя не накрутить вокруг него всякого.





	Потерянная иллюзия свободы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на осенние ШВ 2017 на diary.ru

— Что ж, молодые люди, — голос у врача был сухой, с нотками сдержанного осуждения, — вряд ли вас стоит с этим поздравлять, но можете считать себя семейной парой.

Куроо тупо смотрел на него, не веря в реальность происходящего, отказываясь поверить. Да ну нет. Ну не может быть. Не с ним, не так, не…

— И что, совсем ничего нельзя сделать? — услышал он свой хриплый голос будто бы со стороны. 

Не может быть, не может быть, не может бы…

— К сожалению, нет, — и без того тонкие губы врача сжались в одну узкую полоску. — Связь можно попытаться разбить в первые недели возникновения, и то процент удач крайне невысок. В вашем же случае, после стольких лет… — он неодобрительно качнул головой. — Мои соболезнования. 

Да ни хрена ты не соболезнуешь. На тебе прямо написано «так вам и надо». Но за что? Они были детьми, всего лишь детьми, и вешать на них полную ответственность…

Куроо бросил взгляд на сидящего на соседнем стуле Кенму. Лицо у того было белым как бумага, а полный ужаса взгляд устремлён в никуда. На секунду Куроо почти порадовался включённой глушилке, хотя всего с час назад ненавидел её всем сердцем, будучи впервые за чёрт знает сколько времени отрезан от контакта со знакомым до мелочей сознанием. Теперь, раз дело решилось окончательно, глушилку, наверно, можно будет снова отключить… 

Да ну не правда!

Врач закончил заполнять их бумаги и протянул каждому его папку. Кенма не пошевелился, так что Куроо машинально взял и его папку тоже. Пора было уходить. Он неловко поднялся со стула, обернулся к дверям. Сделал первый шаг, второй. Уходить отсюда казалось неправильным, в голове всё сидело упрямое ощущение, будто оставшись всё же можно было как-то что-то изменить. Позади послышалось недовольное «молодой человек», после которого Кенма тоже наконец встал и направился следом. Внутри, в глубинах сознания, постепенно нарастал протестующий крик, становившийся всё сильнее с каждым шагом. Но ведь даже если Куроо выпустит крик на свободу и устроит здесь истерику, всё равно… 

Он открыл дверь и они с Кенмой вышли из кабинета в коридор.

 

Связь между парой была основой всего общества, а также одновременно и культом. Когда ты выбираешь единожды и навсегда — это, несомненно, очень значимый момент, и просто нельзя не накрутить вокруг него всякого. Хотя, на самом деле, выбираешь не только ты сам, а во многом твоё подсознание. Оно ищет в другом человеке необходимый набор черт и, по мере общения, формирует устойчивую связь, эмоциональную и умственную. Чем больше находится совпадений, тем быстрее и прочнее создаётся связь. Но даже мало совпадающие люди, прожив много лет в любви и согласии, так или иначе способны сформировать её. От простого чувства связь отличалась тем, что не могла быть невзаимной, а также тем, что её невозможно было разорвать — по крайней мере, без последствий. И последствия были весьма серьёзными: от глубокой депрессии и безумия вплоть до смертельного исхода. При формировании связи сознания входят в симбиоз, и при его разрушении удар на психику обрушивается колоссальный. 

Как правило, человек за жизнь сформировывает три связи. Первые две являются родительскими, получаются при рождении и тянутся к отцу и матери соответственно. Третья связь формируется с партнёром — для образования новой семьи. И она же окружена особым вниманием.

Поскольку для образования связи не требовалось какой-либо уникальности, она могла создаться и случайно, просто при длительном ментальном общении. Это родило культурные нормы, жёстко ограничивавшие контакты разумов. Соединять сознания дозволялось только в самых крайних случаях и на короткое время. В остальном же предполагалось удерживать ментальный барьер, не позволявший чувствам человека просачиваться наружу и не допускавший проникновений извне. Это было не так уж просто и требовало долгого обучения, а также ежедневных медитаций. К счастью, технический прогресс одарил людей чипом-глушилкой, который почти полностью взял функции барьера на себя. А прогресс гуманистический — центрами помощи людям с проблемами связи.

 

Впервые Куроо соединился сознаниями с Кенмой в далёком детстве, немного времени спустя после знакомства. Кенма был таким пугливым и зажатым, постоянно отказывался идти играть с другими детьми, а если всё же шёл, то очень быстро оказывался где-нибудь в углу и не у дел. Кенму это огорчало, хоть он и не высказывал свои чувства прямо, и тогда, в отчаянном желании помочь, Куроо предложил поделиться с Кенмой своей уверенностью. Это был первый раз, когда Куроо открыл своё сознание кому-то кроме родителей. Момент был очень волнующий, и прикосновение запомнилось на всю жизнь. Это было как коснуться целого нового мира.

Конечно, Куроо знал, что так нельзя. Что ментальный контакт с другим человеком может быть опасен, и не стоит открываться кому попало, особенно незнакомым взрослым. Но Кенма не был кем попало и, разумеется, не был взрослым. Он совсем не казался опасным. Куроо просто хотел помочь. И, к его восторгу, это сработало.

Касаться другого сознания было приятно. Касаться Кенмы было приятно. И доверие между ними после того случая возросло несказанно.

Неудивительно, что при таком успехе на одном единственном контакте дело не остановилось.

 

По мере взросления сверстники Куроо всё чаще заговаривали о связи и поиске. Не трепались, конечно, как девчонки, многословно и с придыханием, но тема нет-нет да и всплывала, вызывая у всех горячий интерес пополам со смущением. Разумеется, Куроо тоже участвовал в этих разговорах, а наедине с собой даже пытался представить как почувствует то самое. Каким оно будет? Будет ли ментальное прикосновение похожим на то, что он делил с Кенмой — тёплым и комфортным — или же оно окажется похожим на яркую вспышку, как любят его описывать в тех книгах, что читала мать, и которые Куроо тайком полистывал (не за романтикой, впрочем).

Сейчас Куроо хотелось безумно смеяться, хотелось надавать себе тумаков. Как, ну как можно быть таким идиотом, как можно было не заметить что-то настолько огромное?! Не придать значения. Конечно, они же были друзьями, практически братьями. Привыкли друг к другу, сроднились, срослись. И это началось так рано, когда ещё думать не думаешь о выборе своей судьбы, и поддержать друга ментально кажется естественно и хорошо, пусть и немного против правил. Чуть-чуть. Это ведь лучший друг, и для него не жалко. Куроо не помнил, когда перестал блокировать канал связи с Кенмой, помнил лишь, что сделал это потому, что ему надоело постоянно включаться и выключаться. Интересно, говорил ли что-нибудь об этом сам Кенма? Куроо тоже не помнил, да и это уже было не важно. Вплоть до последних дней они не разрывали связь годами.

Волноваться Куроо начал только в старшей школе, когда понял, что в то время, как многие его друзья-приятели уже вовсю искали и пробовали завязать отношения, сам он как-то подозрительно мало этим делом интересовался. Естественно, у него был волейбол, у него были планы поступить в институт — и всё это требовало много сил и времени. Какой-то период у Куроо получалось успокаивать себя таким объяснением. Заметно утешало и то, что он был популярен: девушки признавались ему в своих чувствах, и с двумя он даже сколько-то провстречался. Но когда, уже учась в институте, с третьей Куроо порвал после первого же свидания — потому что быть с ней рядом ему отчётливо не хотелось, хотя девушка не сделала ничего, совершенно ничего плохого — Куроо напрягся всерьёз. 

Первой его мыслью, разумеется, было то, что, возможно, он больше склонен играть за другую команду. Коллекция порно на компьютере свидетельствовала против, но кто знает, каким боком оно может в жизни повернуться. И не то чтобы Куроо никогда в жизни гейского порно не смотрел — скорее просто ни разу не углублялся в вопрос. Так что, кое-как переварив новую информацию, он попробовал обратить внимание на парней. И получил совершенно тот же результат. 

Ему не хотелось искать, сближаться, открываться. Его даже больше не привлекала перспектива построить связь. И вот это уже было ненормально. 

Так Куроо и попал на обследование в Центр.

 

С Кенмой они не ссорились. По факту они даже не поговорили, потому что по пути из Центра Кенма по-обычному молчал, а Куроо был слишком шокирован для разговора. Так что они просто разошлись по домам и не виделись друг с другом вот уже несколько дней.

Глушилку Куроо так и не отключил. Это было бессмысленно: она не делала ситуацию лучше, скорее наоборот, но он вроде как… отрицал? Не хотел принимать неизбежное. Делал вид, что можно научиться жить отдельно, вот так, отключённым — и всё будет в порядке. Получалось не очень: он отвлекался, выпадал из реальности, думая о том, как там Кенма, и невольно пытаясь вслушиваться в стену глухого молчания, и чувствовал себя с каждым днём всё хуже. А этим утром, очнувшись от беспокойного, не принёсшего отдохновения сна, и в очередной раз осознав реальность, он почувствовал себя настолько плохо, что едва успел добежать до туалета, где его вырвало. Проснулась психосоматика, что было вполне ожидаемо, ведь они с Кенмой разорвали контакт — настоящую связь — впервые за очень долгое время. Их сознания давно привыкли жить сообща, и ничего хорошего из такого обрыва выйти не могло.

Дальше так продолжать было нельзя. Им с Кенмой обязательно нужно было поговорить, а если не поговорить, то хотя бы увидеться. Чёрт возьми, Куроо так сильно хотелось увидеться. Вновь прикоснуться, физически и ментально. Всё его естество практически вопило об этом, и только разум метался в тисках обречённости. 

Конечно, он любил Кенму, не мог не любить. В этом-то и состояла проблема. Это и было проклятием. Куроо любил Кенму — всем сердцем — но никогда не предполагал, что тот окажется его судьбой, его связью. И что он сам займёт место связи Кенмы. Куроо одновременно чувствовал себя обманутым и обманщиком, когда их с Кенмой право выбора, которым, казалось, они обладали всегда, испарилось в одночасье. Куроо казалось, будто бы он пойман в клетку. Он гадал, чувствует ли то же Кенма. Тот всегда отмахивался от вопросов про отношения, и Куроо даже не знал, какой тип ему нравится. Теперь, выходит, это высокие волейболисты со всклокоченной шевелюрой… Куроо засмеялся бы, если б мог. 

 

Куроо минут пять топтался на пороге дома Кенмы, стискивая в кармане свой дубликат ключей. Он специально пришёл днём, рассчитывая не застать никого, кроме самого Кенмы. Он знал, что его не стали бы в открытую обвинять, они ведь так долго дружили семьями, и для родителей Кенмы Куроо стал практически вторым сыном. И всё же он не хотел видеть сдерживаемый упрёк в глазах, и боль, и сожаление. Они имели полное право, и они были хорошими людьми. Они бы остались вежливы. Но Куроо не хотел — не мог — всё это выносить. Ему хватило слёз в глазах матери и короткой, горькой отповеди отца, которая свелась к словам: «Я даже не знаю, что мне осталось делать, потому что ты наказал себя сам, и мне уже добавить нечего». Всё так. Хуже, чем есть, ситуацию сделать было бы сложно. Вряд ли мнение родителей Кенмы отличалось от мнения его собственных. 

Он отчасти ожидал смены замков, даже немного надеялся на неё — и боялся. Но ключ подошёл, и Куроо оказался в тихом, по-дневному пустом доме. Кенма, по идее, тоже мог отсутствовать, но Куроо знал, что он был здесь. Почти чувствовал. Так что он разулся и поднялся на второй этаж, зачем-то стараясь ступать как можно тише. Замер ещё на несколько секунд перед дверью в кенмину комнату, затем поднял руку и постучал. Это ощущалось странно: годами ему не приходилось стучаться, потому как они с Кенмой чувствовали приближение друг друга заранее. Сейчас же их разделяла ватная тишина глушилки, и Куроо показалось неприемлемым войти как обычно, без стука. Но из комнаты никто не отозвался ни на первый, ни на второй стук. Всё-таки нет дома? Куроо осторожно открыл дверь и вошёл. Он не мог развернуться и уйти, не мог больше убегать, это было невыносимо. Так что, если понадобится, он будет ждать прямо здесь. На первый взгляд показалось, что так и придётся, но затем в скомканных одеялах на кровати Куроо разглядел очертания лежащей под ними фигуры.

Куроо сглотнул. Неслышно подошёл и потянул за край одеяла, пока не показалась сначала встрёпанная макушка, а затем и полностью голова Кенмы. Тот спал, уткнувшись носом в подушку. Лицо в таком положении было толком не разглядеть, но и без того было ясно, что счастье на нём не отражалось. Желание почувствовать сознание Кенмы захлестнуло Куроо с невиданной, удушающей силой. Но Кенма спал, и Куроо скорее бы откусил себе руку, чем стал бы сейчас выдёргивать его обратно в реальность. Там, во сне, может быть, тоже не слишком радостно, но, возможно, там хотя бы нет той безысходности, что наполняет всё вокруг наяву. Одеяло выскользнуло из разжавшихся пальцев. Куроо постоял ещё некоторое время, а затем опустился на пол возле кровати, сел так, чтобы можно было смотреть на Кенму.

Куроо не хотел быть здесь. Именно здесь он хотел бы провести всю свою жизнь. Он хотел бы повстречать очаровательную сексуальную девушку, ну или, чёрт с ним, пусть даже парня. И он так любил каждую чёрточку кенминого лица, каждый его жест, все достоинства и недостатки, знакомое тепло его сознания; так любил, что дыхание останавливалось и невозможно было думать о ком-нибудь другом. Теперь-то Куроо понимал, почему никогда по-настоящему и не получалось. 

Ему казалось, что весь мир сузился до одного Кенмы. Это, конечно, было неправдой, лишь иллюзией на фоне произошедшего. Даже сохраняя постоянный контакт, они вполне нормально жили каждый своей жизнью, общались с другими людьми и тому подобное. Всё было в порядке, пока не выяснилось, что они в принципе не могут быть разделены. Никогда. Дался Куроо этот Центр с его проверками. Лучше бы он так ничего и не понял до конца жизни. Нереально, но отчего бы не помечтать?

Куроо смотрел как колышется от дыхания прядка волос Кенмы. Тёмные волосы уже здорово отросли: на половину длины, если не больше. Ещё немного, и Кенма снова будет черноволосым. Куроо уже заметно отвык, придётся привыкать заново…

— Думал, ты будешь шафером у меня на свадьбе, — прошептал он едва слышно. — Если я когда-нибудь собрался бы. Ты бы отпирался, конечно, но я сумел бы тебя хорошо попросить.

Полубессознательно Куроо протянул руку и отвёл прядку в сторону. Пальцев на мгновение коснулся один из тёплых выдохов. Образ невесты, так и оставшийся без конкретного лица, растаял перед внутренним взором. Не будет никакой невесты. Будет только Кенма. Разве что устроить шведскую семью… Куроо передёрнулся от мысли. Это ощущалось как попытка измены. Отвратительно. То самое отвращение, что он начинал испытывать, пытаясь встречаться с другими людьми. И чем дальше, тем сильнее. 

По вине дружбы и детской неосмотрительности теперь они с Кенмой были обречены исключительно друг на друга. Как-то иначе хотел бы видеть Куроо дружескую любовь в своей жизни.

Наверное, Куроо смотрел слишком пристально или думал слишком громко, потому что Кенма вдруг вздрогнул и проснулся. Приподнял голову над подушкой, медленно моргнул пару раз и замер, увидев Куроо. Глаза его немедленно распахнулись полностью.

— Привет, — сказал Куроо и даже смог выдавить бледное подобие улыбки.

— Привет… — тихим эхом отозвался Кенма после долгой паузы. 

В другой день Куроо бы пошутил о чём-то, но сегодня не шутилось, поэтому между ними тяжким грузом повисло молчание. Под глазами у Кенмы залегли тени — отражение таких же, что были у самого Куроо. Во взгляде смешались боль, тоска и печаль. Вращался ли его разум в том же аду, что и разум Куроо? Искусственная тишина не давала понять. Куроо хотел сказать, что соскучился. Куроо хотел извиниться. Хотел… нет, он никогда не позволит себе высказать ни единого упрёка. Это было бы несправедливо и сильно ранило бы Кенму. Нет. Куроо стоило бы сначала справиться с собой, прежде чем желать отключить глушилку. Правда, гораздо больше шансов у него было просто сойти с ума.

Губы Кенмы медленно разомкнулись:

— Ты теперь меня ненавидишь? — слова были едва слышны.

Куроо вскинулся. Ненавидеть? Кенму?

— Нет, — ответил он. — Разве я могу тебя ненавидеть? 

Во рту было горько.

— Но хотел бы? — у Кенмы дёрнулся и пополз вниз уголок губ.

Хотел бы, не хотел — какая разница? Его больше никто не спрашивает, чего он хочет. Он уже не может даже хотеть.

Куроо казалось, что его разъедает изнутри кислотой. Он был в отчаянии от ощущения попадания на неразрываемую цепь, он жаждал свободы, и одновременно сердце рвалось на части от вида испытывающего боль Кенмы. Надо было выбрать. Просто выбрать — Кенму, положить все силы на то, чтобы сделать его счастливым и быть счастливым от этого самому. Это могло бы сработать. Но вот беда, за Куроо уже выбрали, сообщив ему постфактум, и разум полыхал в протесте против такой подлости. Пусть даже на самом деле Куроо выбрал сам, он просто не знал, что делает выбор. Это не помогало чувствовать себя менее преданным и менее предателем.

Обида, горькая обида на жизненную несправедливость наполняла Куроо до краёв. Было больно, и он готов был просто взорваться от переполняющих его противоречий. Гнев, любовь и тоска бурлили внутри; не за что ухватиться, некуда было скрыться от этой бури. Он не мог справиться с этим сам, он отчаянно нуждался в помощи или хотя бы поддержке. И Куроо потянулся к единственному, что дарило ему успокоение долгие годы, что принимало его полностью таким, какой он есть, не пытаясь изменить — к сознанию Кенмы. Куроо отключил глушилку. Но вместо знакомого прикосновения, которого он так безумно хотел, в котором нуждался, его встретила всё та же стена тишины. Ну конечно. Кенма же не отключил свою. Куроо развернулся к нему всем телом.

— Отключи глушилку. 

В глазах у Кенмы полыхнул испуг. Он отполз чуть дальше по кровати, прижимая колени к груди, будто в попытке защититься.

— Это плохая идея, — пробормотал он, бледнея. 

Но Куроо был сыт по горло разделённостью, которая лишь всё уничтожала. Им всё равно придётся соединиться, если они не хотят закончить в психушке, и лучше сделать это прямо сейчас. Ему нужно было прямо сейчас. Ему нужен был Кенма. Он хотел нырнуть в него, и окутать его собой, прогнать страх и обрести успокоение хоть на несколько мгновений. Куроо взобрался с пола на кровать, потянулся к Кенме, коснулся рукой его лица, удерживая, не давая отвернуться, взглянул глаза в глаза.

— Отключи. Проклятую дрянь. Сейчас же. 

Он больше не позволит им вариться в этой боли по одиночке.

Кенма моргнул. И отключил. 

О да, она была там. Боль. И вина. Отчаяние. Тоска. Ещё больше боли, и гораздо, гораздо больше вины. Что? Как? Почему? Почему он?.. Куроо рванулся вперёд, мечтая смести эту вину прочь, остановить мучение. Кенма не должен был чувствовать себя таким виноватым, это ведь Куроо всё сделал не так. Он первый предложил, на нём ответственность. Кенма не должен страдать. Не должен был. О, если бы только нашёлся способ всё исправить! Куроо отдал бы что угодно. Сейчас же он мог лишь пытаться смягчить боль, разделить, взять часть на себя. Но, увы, это было не так уж эффективно, когда и сам он распадался на куски.

Куроо провалился, потерял счёт времени, а когда пришёл в себя, оказалось, что они с Кенмой оба лежат на кровати, сплетясь так тесно, что трудно дышать, и Куроо осыпает лицо Кенмы отчаянными беспорядочными сухими поцелуями. Он просто не знал, что можно ещё сделать. Как разогнать это чернильное облако страданий. Как проявить свою любовь. Прижаться плотнее, касаться как можно ласковее — вот и все его возможности.

Ресницы у Кенмы были мокрыми. Он вцепился в одежду Куроо так крепко, будто его пытались оторвать и отшвырнуть прочь. А ещё он пытался говорить, но в неразборчивых выдохах понять можно было только повторяющееся слово «прости». Куроо с трудом заставил себя остановиться, замер, прижавшись щекою к щеке.

— Ш-ш-ш-ш-ш, — его собственное дыхание тоже прерывалось, — тише. За что прощать? Ты не виноват, ты…

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, — голос Кенмы звучал сдавленно. — Дай… дай мне сказать. Я должен. Я…

Куроо подался чуть назад, и теперь они соприкасались лбами, чувствуя на лице дыхание друг друга. Пару минут длилось молчание, и среди прочих эмоций Кенмы Куроо чувствовал страх. Но чего можно было бояться, и так болезненно-отчётливо?

— В чём дело? — шепнул он. — Скажи мне. 

В чём ещё дело кроме того, о чём Куроо и так знает? Что за новый удар, и насколько он будет силён?

— Ты не прав, Куро, — произнёс наконец Кенма после новой порции молчания. — Не ты один ответственный. Я тоже. Я знал, знал с самого начала, что так нельзя. Ещё в детстве. Я должен был прекратить. Но с тобой было так хорошо, и я всё откладывал, раз за разом, а потом просто убедил себя не замечать проблему. С тобой так хорошо, — его голос дрогнул.

— Кен…

— Нет! Дай мне закончить. Ещё одно. Тебе… Ты… Ты был совсем не рад, когда нам подтвердили. А я подумал — ну и пусть. Никогда не хотел никого искать. Из-за связи, наверное, но мне всё равно. И чем больше я думал, тем больше понимал, что меня всё устраивает. Мы принадлежим друг другу — хорошо. Вот только это не делает тебя счастливым, ты всегда хотел другого, и я… Ты даже не можешь меня ненавидеть. Прости.

Куроо понял: Кенма боялся, что он захочет его отвергнуть. Не сможет и захочет сильнее. И это будет набирать обороты, давя и разрушая всё сильнее, превращая их отношения в круговерть непрерывного страдания. Куроо практически видел цепочку его мыслей. И это было пугающе близко к вероятной реальности, потому что обида на судьбу никуда не делась, и не так уж невозможно ей будет перенестись с одного объекта на другой…

Куроо на мгновение стало трудно дышать.

— Нет! Нет, мы придумаем что-нибудь. Ведь можно что-нибудь придумать… 

Он не верил сам себе.

— Не буду тебя ненавидеть. Никогда. Не буду этого хотеть. Я люблю тебя, — Куроо вновь стал целовать Кенме лицо. — Люблю. Всё будет хорошо. Я смогу с этим…

— Тебе _придётся_ с этим жить.

Куроо остановился.

— Я не знаю, что делать, — едва слышно произнёс он, зажмурившись.

Кенма не ответил. 

Они лежали вместе ещё долго, радость и боль смешивались, наполняя их единение. И пусть немного, но всё же от этой взаимной откровенности стало легче. Куроо не понимал, как выдержал эти несколько дней изоляции, как вообще смог пойти на такое, потому что вновь отгородиться от Кенмы казалось немыслимым. Маленькой частью сознания он даже порадовался, что теперь имеет полное право не включать глушилку никогда. Хуже чем лишиться свободы было бы только лишиться Кенмы. Как бы Куроо ни проклинал свою привязь, он был готов дать яростный отпор чему угодно и кому угодно при попытке покуситься на неё. 

За окном спускались сумерки.

— Ты давно ел? — спросил Куроо.

— Не помню, — честно ответил Кенма. 

Это заставило сердце сжаться, но Куроо очень даже мог понять. Он и сам последний раз относительно нормально ел вчера, а сегодня почти ничего не смог в себя впихнуть. Но запускать это дело было нельзя.

— Тогда давай пойдём посмотрим, можно ли что-нибудь добыть в твоём холодильнике.

— Угу.

Кенму всё ещё мучили вина и печаль, и Куроо не мог оставить попытки бороться с этим. 

Они разогрели по тарелке карри, которое нашлось в большой кастрюле, и даже сумели что-то съесть. Пусть маленькая, но всё же подвижка на пути к… принятию неизбежного? Назвать положение, в котором они оказались, нормой язык не поворачивался.

Убрав тарелки в посудомойку, Куроо обернулся ко всё ещё сидящему за столом Кенме. Поддавшись желанию, коснулся его волос, погладил раз, другой. Кенма замер под его рукой, вздохнул прерывисто. Куроо чувствовал, как Кенма одновременно и тянется к нему всем собой, и сам же себя одёргивает, отбрасывает назад. Наблюдать это было мучительно. Куроо потянулся к нему в ответ, вызвав очередную вспышку радости и вины.

— Я тоже не знаю, что делать, Куро, — внезапно продолжил Кенма оборванный раньше разговор. — Я рад быть связанным с тобой. И я ненавижу себя за то, что причиняю тебе страдания. Если бы я мог от тебя отказаться… Но я не могу. И рад этому тоже. Куро… Что нам делать с этим всем?

Кенма мог бы и не говорить. Куроо всё чувствовал без слов.

— Ш-ш-ш-ш, — Куроо прижал его к себе в коротком объятии. — Не надо. Перестань. Это бесполезно, и мне не станет легче, если ты продолжишь страдать со мной дуэтом. Мне станет только хуже. 

Ему хотелось сказать, что надо просто себя простить, но — не ему озвучивать такое. С прощением у них обоих пока что было плоховато.

Некоторое время длилось молчание.

— Прошлое не изменишь, — в конце концов со вздохом произнёс Куроо, будучи не в силах подавить волну горечи внутри. — Как бы сильно мы этого не хотели. Думаю… для начала нам нужно время. Хотя бы немножко времени, а там посмотрим, — он улыбнулся Кенме и постарался собрать внутри все крошки уверенности, какие мог. 

Уголки губ Кенмы чуть дрогнули в ответ, и это был хороший знак.

— А вообще, — Куроо тряхнул головой, — мне кажется, я понял, что можно сделать прямо сейчас.

Кенма посмотрел на него вопросительно.

— Помнишь, ты грозился показать мне ту РПГ? По-моему, сейчас самое время ею заняться. Ставлю на то, что смогу продержаться наравне с тобой дольше, чем в прошлый раз.

Кенма отозвался лёгким неверием.

— Куро, ты застрял тут в платонических отношениях со мной — и собираешься просто в игры играть?

— Кто тебе сказал, что отношения так и останутся платоническими? — Куроо ухмыльнулся и подмигнул. 

Кенма нахмурился и ткнул его в плечо. А затем улыбнулся — уже по-настоящему.

Возможно, они и были обречены на эту любовь. Но это не значило, что она должна была их сломать.


End file.
